Decisions
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Figgy oneshot: Fang didn't know what he wanted quite yet, but Iggy did, and Iggy knew that he would do anything to get Fang with him, even if it cost Max's non-broken heart.


**Hello, everybody! Here I am with another Figgy for my dear friend who is corrupting not only my television-watching, but also my Fax morals! So, Sami...I hate you! **

Decisions

Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Characters: Iggy and Fang  
Pairing: Figgy

* * *

Iggy sighed, pressing himself farther into his pillow; his soft, soft pillow that he just wanted to stuff Fang's face in and keep it there until he cried "Uncle!" or something similar like maybe his undying love or something.

Fang just frustrated Iggy to no end! Fang had told Max that he would love her forever and he had loved her for quite some time; then, Fang had turned around and told Iggy that he wasn't sure what he wanted; he wasn't sure what he needed just yet.

What he needed, Iggy scoffed. What he needs is a good punch to the head. Fang needed someone who wouldn't run away when something hard came up - Iggy paused and in his head practically screamed "That's what she said!" - and he needed someone who would tell him what he needed to hear whether it was told kindly or quite frankly.

Quite frankly, Fang needed to die.

Fang didn't know what he wanted quite yet, but Iggy did, and Iggy knew that he would do anything to get Fang with him, even if it cost Max's non-broken heart.

* * *

Iggy waltzed down the stairs, slightly proud of himself for not spontaneously combusting while he was thinking of Fang and his goddamn awesome straight black hair and pretty olive skin.

Fang reminded Iggy of...of a sumo wrestler. No, no, that's not it. Even if Fang would look amazing in one of those diapers. No, Fang was much more like...a bomb. You can normally control a bomb - when it will go off, how long you have to run before it blows you to tiny pieces, and how jig of an explosion it'll make- but sometimes, things go horribly wrong. Sometimes, someone accidentally makes a mistake and something or someone gets pretty badly injured or killed. One slip up and cause many people's lives. One slip up to Fang and your life is in danger as well. And sometimes you can control the bastard, but sometimes, there's a slipup and someone ends up getting hurt or killed.

* * *

Fang sat in his dark room, contemplating killing either Iggy, Max, or himself. He knew he loved Max, she had been there for him when they were in and out of cages and when they were going through really hard times. But Iggy was like a brother...right?

Iggy had also been there for him, when others could not. But what struck Fang as odd was that Iggy had always taken interest in...well, in simple terms, hookers. Fang had never at all been jealous of Iggy's little "flings," no, not at all. But as the flock was running to leave Max's mom's and Ella had given Iggy some supplies and a hug, something just burned inside and made him slightly demonic on the inside.

Immediately after the flock had left the Martinez's house, Fang felt guilty. He felt a bit confused as well. There was no reason for him to feel that way because Iggy had been hugged by Ella. Fang thought for only a second if he had really felt that way about Ella, but quickly shook it off because the thought alone disturbed him almost visibly.

If it wasn't Ella, then why did he feel this way about Iggy?

Fang sighed as he reached the first floor kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He dipped his head down so he could see the contents of the fridge: milk, eggs, yoghurt, and, ew, was that broccoli? What in God's name are those doing in the flock fridge?

Fang stood up completely straight as he heard someone walking up behind him very quietly. In one smooth motion, Fang had grabbed a knife - a butter knife, mind you, but still a knife - and whipped around to point it at his personal-space intruder. Fang sighed in relief and...and love as he assessed what was in front of him.

"Iggy, what in God's name are you doing? You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Me? You almost stabbed me!" Iggy said.

"Oh, relax," I told him. "It was a butter knife."

Iggy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You were going to stab what may have possibly been an Eraser with a butter knife?"

"It was the closest thing I had!" Fang defended.

"I'm sure it was," Iggy said, amused.

"Oh, shut up," Fang demanded and turned on his heel to walk away.

Iggy grabbed Fang's arm before Fang got out of reach and quickly spun Fang around so he was facing Iggy.

"We need to talk, Fang," Iggy said, folding his arms across his chest and staring him down.

"Because I almost stabbed you with a butter knife? I said I was sorry...?"

"No, no, not about that!" Iggy exclaimed, almost laughing at the tone his voice: perplexed and sincere.

"Oh. Well, then, what about?"

Iggy sighed. "A-about the other day."

Realization hit Fang in the gut nice and hard, and Iggy could tell. He only wished that _he _was the one giving Fang's gut pain.

"W-what about it?" Fang stuttered.

"You need to decide, Fang!" Iggy exploded.

"I can't hurt either of you like that."

"That excuse sucks. The only person you're hurting is me because you don't have the guts to go and tell her yourself!" Iggy felt slightly bad for what he had just said to Fang and more embarrassed. He had just told Fang that he was hurting because Fang won't make up his goddamned mind.

Fang looked at Iggy with surprise. Iggy reached out and touched Fang's arm, his olive skin color filling up Iggy's senses.

"You have to decide, Fang," Iggy said once more and then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Wait, Iggy!" Iggy turned around and faced Fang. "It's too selfish of me to even consider dating Max and keeping you on the side. I just couldn't do that."

"No, you couldn't," Iggy, interrupted.

"But I also don't know if I could leave Max hanging after I already told her that I loved her. I just don't think that I'm ready to come out of the metaphoric closet just yet."

Iggy nodded. Angel had told Iggy last week that Fang had told Max that he chose her. So he lied to Iggy!

"Angel already told me," Iggy said softly, silently praying that Fang didn't hear that.

"Angel told you what?" Fang asked, confused.

Iggy cursed silently. "She-she told me that you already chose Max over me. So, I guess I know my answer. I mean, I know I asked already, but that was just because I wanted to know if you were lying or not, and I guess you weren't. So-"

Iggy was about to tell Fang that he won't, in fact, be seeing Fang around, but would be hearing him, when Fang's lips crashed onto his.

It wasn't exactly a "sweet and gentle" kiss. It was more of a, uh, "awkward if-anyone-walks-in-I'll-die" kind of kiss.

Iggy stood frozen for a moment until Fang started to pull away, afraid that he had offended Iggy.

Iggy clutched Fang's shirt to pull him back to him for a moment.

And then Angel screamed.

Iggy and Fang quickly pulled apart and set a normal distance between the two Avian-Americans. Angel bolted down the stairs with the rest of the flock hot on her heels.

"-And so that's how you would blow up Max's alarm clock!" Iggy stated and then pretended that he hadn't noticed the flock. "Oh, uh, hey, guys! That wasn't really what we were talking about..."

"Uh-huh," Max said sarcastically, believing his lie that Fang was gonna blow up her alarm clock.

Angel looked confused. "But-but you guys were - and he was - and I heard - _ugh_!" Angel stormed away, leaving all of us confused.

"So, anyway, Fang are gonna go look for flammable - I mean useful - material. Come along, Fang," Iggy lied, practically sprinting to the door.

"Er, coming!"

Iggy almost started laughing as he took off running and then snapped his wings out as Fang caught up to him. Yep, I think Fang knew _exactly _who he was going to choose.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Review and you get a nice cupcake from Fang! :D**


End file.
